Brackbill Reunion, 1960
Program Cover Fourteenth Annual BRACKBILL REUNION Sunday, July 3, 1960 Time --- 2:00 P.M. PROGRAM -- 2:30 P.M. BASKET LUNCH -- 4:30 P.M. Paradise Community Park Lancaster, Pa. Program * Hymn America * Invocation Joseph Hess * Welcome Clair Hershey * Special Music Hershey Girls' Trio * Speaker Rev. Marvin Eshleman * Special Music Girls' Trio * Memorial Exercise Benj. R. Brackbill * Minutes Jacob Brackbill * Treasurer's Report Walter Denlinger * Offering * Report of Nomination Committee and Election of Officers * Report of Historian Martin Brackbill, Jr. * Awarding of Prizes Elvin Brackbill * Hymn Blest Be the Tie That Binds * Games Eunice V. Robinson * Picnic Lunch Officers of the Brackbill Clan President M. Clair Hershey, Cochranville, Pa. Vice President Elvin Brackbill, Paradise, Pa. Recording Sec. Jacob Brackbill, Soudersburg, Pa. Treasurer Walter Denlinger, Ronks #1, Pa. Historian Martin Brackbill, Jr., New Cumberland, Pa. Nominating Committee Lee Brown, Paradise, Pa. Rev. Moses Brackbill, Paradise R. #1, Pa. Christian Brackbill, Gordonville, Pa. Minutes 14th Brackbill Reunion Sunday, July 3, 1960 The 14th reunion of the Brackbill Family was held in the Paradise Community Park on Sunday July 3, 19560. The program began with everyone singing the hymn "America". Joseph Hess from Cumberland County led in Devotions. He read Psalm 19 and led in prayer. President M. Clair Hershey welcomed everyone to the reunion and commented on the perfect weather of the day. Mrs. Edward Appel, Miss Evelyn Brackbill, and Mrs. Jacob Brackbill rendered a girls' trio selection entitled "Precious Hiding Place." The speaker for our Reunion was Rev. Marvin Eshleman from Leaman Place who gave us a fine message on presumption and presumptuous living. Misses Doris, Marie, and Carol Hershey sang a trio selection entitled "The Stranger of Galilee." Benjamin Brackbill conducted the memorial exercises for the following: * Miss Cora E. Brackbill, Strasburg * Mr. William R. Brackbill, Lancaster * Pfc. Robert Lynn Brackbill, Manhiem * Miss Louisa C. Brackbill, Lancaster * Mrs. Thomas J. Savage, Strasburg * Miss Ada E. Clark, Intercourse The Minutes were read and approved. The treasurer's report was as follows: The offering then received amounted to $41.67. The Nominating Committee had the following report: President, Vice-President, Secretary, and Historian the same. Treasurer - Roy Denlinger. Rev. Moses Brackbill moved that the Nominations be closed and Benjamin Brackbill seconded the motion. Hershey Brackbill seconded the motion. Motion was carried. Rev. Moses Brackbill moved and Herman Brackbill seconded a motion that the Secretary cast a ballot to elect those nominated. The Secretary then cast the ballot to elect those nominated. In the absence of a Report of the Historian, Rev. Mose Brackbill gave a brief talk noting how the Brackbills are now scattered over most of the United States. Mr. Aaron Eby also talked briefly on why we attend reunions and our purpose for doing so. Elvin Brackbill then made awards to the following: # Mrs. Fannie Hess - oldest person present - she was 79. # Mr. and Mrs. Aaron Eby - traveled the farthest # Barbara Hoover, daughter of Mr. and Mrs. Paul Hoover - youngest person present. The program was closed with the singing of "Blest Be the Tide That Binds". Eunice Robinson led the children in some games. Most of the group remained to eat their picnic lunches and fellowship together. Respectfully submitted, Jacob C. Brackbill Recording Secretary